A need exists for achieving low cost north seeking or gyrocompassing for stationary equipment such as howitzers, radar antenna pedestals and other like equipment without compromising accuracy. The present invention achieves this objective by utilizing one single axis gyroscope (gyro) and by eliminating the need for costly inertial system components such as accelerometers, gimbal torquers, slip-rings, gimbal servos and heating elements with associated temperature control electronics. The fact that the disclosed apparatus is to be used in conjunction with stationary rather than mobile equipment permits the aforenoted design simplifications for attaining both relatively low cost and high accuracy for the purposes intended.
In accordance with the invention a single package with one interface connector and including a gyro/pendulum assembly and an associated electronics assembly is provided. A relatively temperature insensitive gyro in conjunction with the mechanization of the disclosed apparatus negates the need for temperature compensation. Compensation for motion of the stationary equipment as can occur in a vibrational or settling environment can be implemented.